Always Expect The Unexpected
by Rena88
Summary: The boys thought they knew a lot about demons...Guess they were wrong.
1. Disclaimer and Facts

_**Disclaimer:**_ I'm only gonna say this once: I don't own anything you recognize from the tv show Supernatural.

This story was written by myself and a friend and it takes place in the second season right before the episode Croatoan. Just a forewarning, we will be following the story line from the show as close as we can, but there will be a lot that's different or just added in.

Here's so facts you should know:

All the demons the boys have met so far have been lesser demons from hell. There is also a place, known only to a select few, that is below hell and has a type of demon with power few could even imagine.

For every year that pasts in human time, 1,200 years pass there.

I know this is different then I had up before, but my friend and I have changed a few things around to fit the book we decided to write on our original character's backgrounds.

If you have any questions or would like some info on one of the characters just ask and I try to be of help. So please read and review. I'm always on the look out for was to better my writing. Thanks! : D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Staring dully at the pictures that were sprawled about the cheap table of the hotel room, Dean sheered, "Not getting' what you mean, Sam… Who's where?" Leaning over the table, the young man dragged a hand through his short hair. "Same people… Different location?"

"Never mind… Let's just go get something to eat." Sam said as he rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

_**Not far from the hotel **_

"Rena… Rena look at the lights." Cinder squealed, running across the busy street to the other side to where an ambulance was parked, to look over a jumper.

"Cinder?!" yelled Rena as she ran after her. Once next to the cat demon she asked, "Why must you run after every emergency vehicle with it's lights on that you see?"

"Cause… They always go to where the party is at." Cinder cooed, sneaking around the vehicle to check out the situation.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Rena as she grabbed the collar of Cinder's shirt.

Trying to squirm out from the other's grip, Cinder whined, "The party!"

Looking Cinder over, Rena finally let go of her and said, "Just don't get caught."

"Never dooo." Cinder sang out, moving under the ambulance now.

While keeping an eye on Cinder, Rena walked to a nearby bench and sat down.

Minutes had passed till Cinder emerged from underneath the ambulance. Excitedly, she glanced around for Rena, not seeing her.

"Hey pussycat over here." Rena said as she got up.

Hearing the other, a quick flash of fuzzy perking ears could be seen momentarily. Excitedly, she pranced off towards Rena.

Hearing some screeching tires, Rena looked at the street just in time to see a black impala swerving in one of the lanes. Turning back to the cat, she said, "Let's get a move on to the next town… It's getting pretty dull around here."

"Holy crap!" Dean snapped, glancing back over his shoulder. "She just…With the… Never mind."

"…There might be another jumper." Cinder offered.

"What are you going on about now, Dean?" asked Sam as he gripped the roof of the car.

"It doesn't look like there is going to be another on anytime soon. So how about we go back to the room and get our things packed up so we can leave in the morning… If you want we can even check out that bar you've been begging me to go to tonight." said Rena as she turned to leave, but stopped to look over her shoulder to make sure Cinder was following.

"Nothing." the other man answered grumpily, hunching his shoulders a bit as he continued to drive forward.

Nodding in agreement, the women smiled happily as she ran to take the other's hand to cross the street, "…The rough and tough place? Seriously? You'll go and be… Rough AND tough!"

"Sure why not, but you have to promise me not to drink over ten glasses of alcohol." said Rena as she led them back to the room.

"Are you sure, because you look a little confused." asked Sam as he looked Dean over.

"…Then I'll just refilling." Cinder sang out, following loyally.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me Sammy." Dean muttered with a sign, glancing around at the town they drove through.

"Just keep from passing out. I don't feel like having to drag your sorry ass back to the hotel." said the wolf as she opened up the room.

Sam just stared at him for a couple minutes then said, "With all we've seen, why wouldn't I believe you?"

"If I'm unconscious… I don't think my bum will be sorry." Cinder replied with a shrug.

"…Fine wanna know? This chick we passed had… Friggin cat ears!" Dean replied before turning back to the road. "Never mind!"

"Just go get ready for the bar and get the rest of your stuff packed up." Said Rena with a shake of her head.

"Cat ears, Dean?" said Sam with a small laugh then stopped when he realized Dean wasn't messing around and looked over his shoulder in search of the girl.

Cinder nodded, running into the room and scooping hotel towels in her bag.

"Still there?" Dean asked looking back in confusion before swerving a bit on the road, jerking forward again to straighten.

Once in the room, Rena began throwing things into her bag. Then she laid down for a quick nap.

"Dean!" yelled Sam while turning back around. "Keep your eyes on the road! Also, it's been a few minutes since you said you saw her so I don't think they'd still be there."

Watching the other, Cinder went about sitting on the napper, "…Done…"

"Sam!" Dean yelled back, glaring ahead. "…You were the one that was looking, not me!"

"Well, try to relax for a little, we aren't leaving for another hour." said the wolf as she pushed the cat off.

"Sure you weren't looking. Your just that bad of a driver, that you almost crashed." replied Sam as he rolled his eyes.

"…Okay!" she sang, laying on the wolf.

"…Making sure you didn't get your head chopped off by a light pole!" the man snapped, driving forward grumpily. "…Bitch…"

"Jerk." said Sam as he looked out the window. "Was there anything you wanted to do before we leave town tomorrow?"

"Don't lay on me! If you have to lay near me, lay next to me." said Rena as she shook her head.

Falling silent, she continued to lay on the other.

"…You said we could relax tonight…Bar? Make you a real man, Sammy." Dean sheered.

"Going to a bar is not relaxing." said Sam while glaring at Dean.

After moving a little, so she could still breath with the other laying on top of her, Rena fell into a light sleep.

Squirming a bit until she gained some comfort, Cinder soon fell into a deep, coma like sleep.

"…No, but leaving the bar with you know." he began, elbowing the other suggestively.

"Grow up Dean." said Sam as they got back to the motel they were staying at.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_**A couple of hours later**_

Rena slipped out from under the cat and got ready for their night at the bar. Then she sat in one of the chairs, waiting for Cinder to get up.

"Dean are you ready yet?" asked Sam in a bored tone while sitting on his bed.

Exiting the bathroom, Dean rubbed his hands about his hair, "Does this jacket make me look fat?" Grinning, he pulled the jean jacket on.

Sprawled on the bed, Cinder showed no sign of life.

Getting bored with waiting, Rena got up and dragged Cinder into the shower. Then she preceded to turn on the ice cold water.

Looking at Dean for a second, Sam finally said, "Dude, you're acting like a chick."

"You wish." Dean muttered before staring at him as though he wasn't sure. Holding the jacket to his body, he headed for the door.

Eyes snapped open as Cinder flipped backwards and pushed off the shower wall to leap up on the railing. Clinging and clawing apart the curtain as she did it.

Turning off the water, Rena said, "Now that you're up do you want to go to the bar?"

"God Dean, get your mind out of the gutter." Sam said with a disgusted look on his face, as he followed him out of the room.

"Tried." he replied, putting the Do-Not-Disturb sign on the door.

Staring down at her, Cinder gasped, "You moved me with mind powers!"

"Yeah… Now did you want to go or not?" asked Rena as she left the bathroom.

"Must not have tried very hard." said Sam under his breath as he got into the impala.

"Ya caught me." Dean replied moving to get into his car and start it up, grinning as he listened to the engine purr.

Nodding, Cinder slowly lowered herself to the ground, "But now I'm all cold…and wet…"

Stopping Rena heated up the air around Cinder until the other was completely dry, then said, "That better?"

"Not that hard considering the way you act." said Sam as he looked out the window.

"You'd be amazed." he admitted pulling out and driving down the road, cutting off a minivan and a Volkswagen as well.

Rubbing at her hair, Cinder nodded quietly, "Mhm we go now?"

"Sure, come on." said Rena as she headed out of the hotel room.

"Probably not." said Sam as he held onto the roof of the car.

Grinning Dean glanced at his brother, "…Hands off the merchandise!"

"Wait…" Cinder whined grabbing Rena's hand to lead her off happily, skipping a bit.

"I wasn't leaving without you." Rena said as she rolled her eyes and followed the skipping cat.

"Merchandise?" Sam said while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, my baby." Dean clarified, running a red light.

"Now you're defiantly not." Cinder grinned, wondering off.

"The bars that way." Said Rena pointing in the opposite direction.

"That light was red, Dean." said Sam as he looked back over his shoulder.

"Looked yellow to me." Dean replied with a shrug. Making his way to the bar, he went about attempting to find a parking spot.

With that Cinder motioned Rena to lead now.

Shaking her head Rena pulled Cinder across the street, around the corner, and into the bar.

"There's a spot." pointed out Sam.

Nearly passing it, Dean slide into the spot, parking and getting out, "…Well, that was easy."

"You're suppose to look before you cross." Cinder scolded, coughing a bit as they entered the smoke filled room.

"I did." said Rena as she scrunched up her nose.

"Now the hard part, finding a table." said Sam as they entered the bar.

"Pick a table you like, occupied or not." Dean replied.

"Oh well, I didn't." Cinder admitted.

"I looked for you." said Rena as she sat down at an empty table.

Sam started walking towards an empty table only to see a girl sit down, with her friend right behind her, at the table he was heading for.

Dean followed now pausing to see the two take a seat, not really taking notice to them, "Two? You dog Sammy!"

"Thank You! You've saved my life!" Cinder cooed, sitting down across from her.

"Well I consider you a friend, and I won't let anything happen to my friends if I can help it." said Rena as she looked up to see two guys heading their way.

"They weren't there when I chose the table, Dean." Sam said as he looked around seeing if there was any other tables open, only to not see any.

"Whatever, kidd-o?" Pausing, he stared at the girls now, unsure of what to do.

"Even if a giant comet was heading towards me and if you attempted to save me society as we know it would crumble?"

"Yep even then." said Rena looking back at the cat with a barely visible smile.

"What's the matter now?" asked Sam as he stopped as well.

Dean glanced back at his brother, "Remember what I told you about in the car? Chick with cat ears?"

"Aw, you wuv me." Cinder purred happily, playing with the things on the table.

"Yeah, yeah. How about you go get us some drinks?" said Rena as she gave Cinder a twenty.

"You mean the one got into an accident over?" asked Sam.

"We almost got in an accident over, yeah…"

"…Okay." Cinder replied snatching the twenty and running.

After watching Cinder make it to the bar without incident, Rena turned to the boys and said, "Can I help you?"

Sam looked at the girl, then back to Dean unsure if Dean wanted to sit at the table anymore.

While Cinder frolicked and talked away with the bartender, Dean stared after the women with a confused expression before turning back to Rena. "Want some company?"

"Only if your willing to buy me and my friend a round." said Rena as she watched the two with an occasional glance to make sure Cinder wasn't in trouble.

Sam sat down then said, "I'm sure Dean wouldn't mind buying you ladies a drink."

"Me and my brother here would love to." Dean replied patting Sam's shoulder a bit harder then necessary. Taking s seat in front of Rena, he watched her curiously, "What ya watching?"

"I'm keeping an eye on my friend making sure she doesn't get in trouble or cause it." she said as she looked in the eye the glanced at Cinder again.

Looking over to where she kept glancing Sam asked, "How can you even she her in this crowd? Anyway my name's Sam."

"Oh alri- Yeah that's my pain in the neck little brother. My name's Dean." the man stated before taking notice of his brother's words. "…Yeah, how can you even see? There are a lot of people in here."

With a slight grin Rena said, "Yeah there are a lot of people in here, but I have my ways."

Sam took a quick glance at Dean seeing what he thought of that statement and the fact that she didn't give her name.

"…So I'd like to hear about these ways of yours." Dean replied grinning still as he kept his attention on the female.

Suddenly an out of breath female appeared at the table, setting down a tray of drinks. "Rena! Hey Rena! Guess what!" Not giving her time to respond, she continued, "I got the drinks! I got'em for free! So can I keep the twenty. Riiight?"

Looking at Dean, Rena said, "Not in your lifetime." then she looked at Cinder and said, "What exactly do you plan to use the twenty on?"

Sam looked at Cinder then said, "How exactly did you get a whole tray of drinks free?…Oh my name's Sam."

"…What?" Dean asked, startled at the women's words before freezing when Cinder returned.

The other smiled as she began to hand out drinks to the other three with a smile. "…I dunno yet. Dancing!" she cooed, before glancing at Sam, pointing to herself. "Cinder… I Dunno. He just handed them to me."

"Why do you need it for dancing?" Dean asked trying to act natural.

"…That's what he said." she murmured, staring off in the crowd. "or was it he'd give me twenty. I'll go ask!"

Grabbing Cinder's hand, Rena said, "No you don't. I'm not going to let you do the kind of dancing that guy said he'd give you twenty bucks to do."

"How do you even know what she was talking about from what she said?" asked Sam.

"…What?" Cinder asked trying to wiggle her hand free.

A bit annoyed already, Dean asked, "Which guy said that?"

"If you want to dance there's a dance floor right over there." said Rena as she pointed in the opposite direction that the cat was trying to go. "As to how I know what she was talking about , well I learned Cinderish a long time ago."

"How much?" Cinder asked skeptically before turning to Dean. "The one with the hair that went like…" With that she made facial hair motions.

Staring dully at the girl, he stared back at the crowd to stare at the multiple people with facial hair.

"Cinder you don't have to pay anything to dance on that dance floor." said Rena.

"So what brings you two to town?" Sam asked as he watched Dean make a fool of himself by looking for someone who's description fit half the people in the bar.

"So they pay me?"

"Depends on the dance." Dean muttered with a sign, his still out in the crowd. "So, a guy with hair…"

"…What guy?" Cinder asked confused by his words.

Dean stared in a dull manner. "…Nevermind…"

"No. It's free to dance and you don't get paid. So why don't you run along and have fun. You never know you may even be able to get someone to buy you a drink." said Rena with an almost invisible smile. "We're just passing through. What about you guys?"

"Same." said Sam in response.

"Why buy it when you can get it for free?" she asked with a smile, skipping off.

"Where is the destination of you two's trip?" Dean asked curiously, grabbing a drink that the other had brought.

"Hmm… I would tell you if I knew what You Two is." said Rena with her head tilted to the side.

"She's got you there Dean." said Sam with a laugh.

"…Shut up Sam or I'll bring up your doll collection. You two meaning you and your friend, Rena." a bit annoyed, he moved to adjust himself in his seat. "Bitch." he hissed under his breath to his brother.

"Jerk." said Sam right back at Dean.

"Not sure where we're heading exactly, but we were planning on leaving tomorrow morning." said Rena with a shrug as she downed four shots of vodka.

Smacking Sam in the back of the head, Dean asked, "…So you don't know where your going? That's odd. We are both headin' out tomorrow too, to an antique road show to grab some dolls for Sammy's doll collection. Right kiddo? The creepier the better…"

"Dean that's getting old." said Sam with a sign.

"Why do you do that Dean?" asked Rena as she looked at the dance floor to check on Cinder.

"An oldie but a goodie." Dean teased ruffling his brother's hair. "Doin' what?"

Cinder was off dancing about in the crowd happily, slipping something dangling out of pockets into her own.

"Whatever." said Sam as he looked around the bar.

"Make jokes at others expense just to make yourself look better and keep others from seeing your true self." said Rena as she downed four more shots of vodka.

"…Teasing my brother gives you that idea?" dean asked fully amused. "Freaky…" the man muttered, moving to stand now and look around. "You don't have any siblings, do you?"

"Why do you ask?" said Rena as she looked Dean over. "Oh it's not just the teasing of your brother that gives me that idea."

Looking between the two, Sam finally said, "I think I'm going to go check on Cinder." and retreated from the table.

"Cause, you'd have to have to have a sibling to understand." Dean replied before a brow rose. "…And what idea ya got?"

Pausing, the eldest brother turned back to Sam, "Don't do anything I would do."

"Dean I'm not you so I wouldn't do anything you would do." said Sam right before he was out of hearing distance.

"I already told you my idea… I had a few siblings, but only for a couple of years. The closest thing to a sibling now would be Cinder." Rena said as she looked over at Cinder only to see Sam at the edge of the dance floor watching her also.

"We can only hope Sammy." Dean cooed before moving to take a seat again. " Well then, ya know how people act differently with siblings. Just cause I tease the overgrown twerp doesn't mean I'm picking on him."

As though feeling a new set of eyes on her, Cinder danced 'legally'.

"So you said you guys are leaving tomorrow, well where are you heading? The truth this time please." Rena asked as she had a couple more shots of vodka.

Moving to grab another drink, he shrugged, "Dunno till we get something. We travel on …Information, in a way. You know, like delivery boys. Pretty damn good lookin' ones at that…At least I am…"

"Maybe a little." said Rena with a smirk. Then asked, "So what kind of 'info' do you travel on?"

"Only a little?" Dean teased, messing with his jacket a bit. "The kind that tells us where to go."

"Maybe more than a little." said Rena rolling her eyes. "So what do you and your brother do for a living?"

"…Maybe?" He asked grinning. "I told you, delivery."

"Don't push your luck. What kinda delivery?" Rena said with something between a smirk and a smile on her face.

"Kinda delivery I push my luck in." he countered. "Think they got food here?" he asked going on his third drink.

"That would be a job I wouldn't mind having. There's a place to get something to eat behind you in the far corner to your left." Rena said without taking her eyes off of him.

A brow rose as he shrugged, "Yeah, so what do you and your friend do?" As he asked, he threw an arm over the back of the chair and looked off to see where she was talking about.

"Hmm…I think delivery would be the best way to describe what we do as well, but we get some pretty annoying clients…I don't think you'll have to go get anything to eat yourself, because it looks like Sam is heading over there." Rena answered while still looking at Dean.

"…Same business then aye? Sounds like more then a simple coincidence." he replied with a grin before a brow rose. "Sam and your little friend." he commented watching Cinder skip along side Sam.

"What else would it be?… With the way Sam's walking it looks like Cinder may have gotten him a little drunk, then convinced him that he wanted to buy all of us some food. Believe me when I say this, she can get pretty much anyone to do anything for her." said Rena as she finally looked over at the two.

"…So my brother is another victim of your friends charm? Finally." Dean said with a laugh. "He needed to some chicks victim sooner or later. Hopefully I get free food out of it…"

"I don't know if I would call it charm…" started Rena but she trailed off as she looked to the entrance of the bar.

"What would you call it then?" Dean asked as he watched as well.

"Huh… Oh umm, will you excuse me for a minute there's something I have to take care of." Rena said as she got up and headed to the door.

"Yeah, just no running." He teased, settling himself into the seat as he grabbed another drink.

"I never run no matter what." said Rena right before she got out of hearing range.

"That's what they all say." Dean replied watching the woman disappear in the crowd.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once outside, Rena walked around the corner and into a nearby alley.

"I know you're there, so what do you want?" Rena said into the shadows of the alley.

"You're sharper than I was told." said a demon as he came out of the shadows in front of her.

After looking the demon over, Rena said, "That wasn't an answer."

"My orders are not to talk to you, only to capture the two of you alive." said the demon with a grin on his face.

"Umm…You know you just answered my question, right?" Rena said slowly with a confused look on her face. "Anyway, I don't have time for this."

"What do you mean I answered your question?… I did no such thing, you're lying." said the demon in a frantic tone.

"Don't worry, you're not gonna have to deal with the consequences." replied Rena as she pulled out one of her hidden daggers and sliced the demon across the neck.

Carrying a tray, Sam made his way back to the table. "Look Dean I got food."

"…You okay there Sammy boy?" Dean asked as he grabbed the tray and helped set it down before grabbing some food. "Where is the other chick?"

Cinder was following after Sam before pausing as a new song crept in the system. Grinning madly, she cooed, "My jam!" 

Once she remained motionless, eyes froze on her. A man off in the dark shifted to pull out a sleek black tube, stuffing a dart inside. Taking a deep breath, he then shot the dart towards the young girl who danced to the side , barely missing the dart. Slamming into a young man, he stood confused momentarily before falling. Soon after that people around her were dropping like flies as Cinder danced merrily.

"What the hell?" Dean began, confused as well.

After cleaning off her knife, Rena put it back in the arm sheath. Walking into the bar, Rena took in her surroundings only to see a human attempting to hit Cinder with a tranquilizer dart and failing greatly.

"I'm not feeling to good." said Sam as he sat in the seat next to Dean.

Cinder grabbed a stranger's hand, pulling him up to dance with her. Grinning foolishly, he complied before his head jerked back, a dart in his skull. Pausing as her dancer froze, drool fell from his mouth. "Sir…?"

Dean frowned, a brow rose. "You drunk?"

Shaking her head at the scene, Rena made her way behind the human and pressed a pressure point on the back of his neck causing him to pass out. "He ain't going anywhere for a couple of hours." said Rena as she walked over to Cinder to help remove the now sleeping guy.

"I don't know… I only had a couple." said Sam.

Turning to Rena, Cinder's ears appeared again lowered on each side of her head, "…I didn't do it…"

"Couple of…?" Dean asked smacking his cheek.

"I know, it was a stupid human who caused all this." said Rena as she led Cinder back to the table.

"A couple of glasses of what Cinder gave me." said Sam with a glazed look in his eyes.

"But he was dancing too…" Cinder muttered, glancing back at her old dance partner laying in the fetal position on the floor.

"You didn't even ask? What are you? An idiot?!" Dean scolded, grabbing the man by the chin to examine his eyes.

"Not the human you were dancing with, a different one." said Rena as they got to the table, then added. "I told ya I never run Dean."

"Yes I asked… She said it was good." Sam said in slurred words.

"Who?" Cinder asked, staring off behind her in pure confusion.

Staring at his brother momentarily, he smacked the back of his head, "I told you not to do anything I would do Sam! Aren't you suppose to be brainy?!"

"Some person who I knocked out over in the far corner. Don't worry about it Cinder." Rena said while sitting down.

"But it didn't affect Cinder at all so I assumed it was okay." said Sam in a sorta whiny voice.

Staring off at the numerous far corners, Cinder frowned, "…What did the person do?" 

Dean paused looking back at the two females before snapping, "…Your still an idiot. No television for you tonight Sammy."

He was trying to shot you with a tranquilizer dart. "Rena said not really caring if the guys heard her. "By the way Dean, you sound like his mother." Rena added with a smirk.

"You're such a jerk." said Sam as his vision blurred.

"Why?" Cinder asked, not really effected by the news.

"Close. I'm his big brother." Dean muttered, annoyed as he smacked at his brother again. "Bitch…Wait tranquilizer darts?!"

"Yes tranquilizer darts…Most likely just another old employer trying to kidnap us after seeing what we can do…Don't worry about it Cinder, they sent someone after me as well." Rena said casually as she drank a couple more shots.

Sam closed his eyes as his vision started to spin.

"Oh phew…I didn't want to be the only one." Cinder replied in relief.

Signing, Dean moved to get up and pulled at Sam to do the same. "What can you do?" Dean asked, staring at the two with a distrustful expression. It simple wasn't right whatever the two were hiding.

After looking Dean over once more, Rena said, "I'll make you a deal. If you tell us what you really do and let us go with you tomorrow when you leave town, then we'll tell you everything there's to know about us."

Sam allowed Dean to pull him up and stood awkwardly.

"How 'bout you tell us what you do and I'll consider giving you a ride." Dean replied moving to pull up his brother's arm around his own shoulder to keep him up.

Cinder smiled, raising a hand. "I'll tell."

"Sure Cinder you can tell them, but first can we go somewhere a little more private." said Rena as she looked around the bar.

Dean frowned, "Follow me out to the parking lot then. I need to get Sammy in the car. The parking lot is as private as you two are gettin'."

Cinder smiled excitedly, "Okay."

"I guess that works…Here let me help you." Rena said as she moved to Sam's side and put his other arm around her neck.

"Fine." he muttered grumpily , moving to exit the bar.

Following, Cinder pushed at Sam's back, "Helping!"

"Cinder, Cinder, CINDER!… Can you please stop pushing, you're going to end up pushing us over… Can you open the door instead?" said Rena as she tried to keep herself from falling over.

Dean signed in relief as Cinder immediately released and retracted from the scene. Eye's watering she moved for the door, "…Just trying to help like everyone else…"

"Don't worry Cinder you'll get your turn to help, but for now getting the door is a big help. Okay?" said Rena in a semi-soothing tone.

"Okay." she murmured gently holding the door open with a pout, wiping at her eyes pathetically.

"By the way Rena, you sound like her mother." Dean teased, carrying his brother out to the parking lot.

"Oh shut up." said Rena as she adjusted Sam's weight so she could smack Dean upside his head.

Releasing his brother instantly, he stumbled to the side in shock. "Whoa, don't be that eager to touch me!"

Cinder stepped after them singing, "Eager!"

"Whatever…Where's your car?" Asked Rena with an extremely light blush that was barely visible.

Watching her momentarily, he moved to take his brother's arm again and began to walk, noticing the other's slight reaction. "…eager, eager." Reaching the impala, he scooted between that and his own vehicle before opening the door with one hand and motioning her to toss Sam in.

Cinder danced around the vehicle, cooing, "Can I tell him now?"

"As soon as Sam is in the car then you can tell." said Rena as she adjusted Sam and began to maneuver him into the car. Once Rena got him halfway into the car, she climbed into the car herself and adjusted herself so she was pretty much on top of him.

"…First the older and now the younger? I should be insulted." Dean replied with a dramatic sign. "In my own car too…"

"Oh shut up, It's not like I'm doing anything with him and I haven't done anything with you…You're the one that told me to put him in the car." Rena said as she pulled Sam the rest of the way into the impala and leaned him up against the driver's side of the car. After buckling him in she climbed back out of the car and said, "Go ahead and tell him Cinder."

"Well we can go in the impala if you want." Dean replied with a teasing laugh as he turned his attention towards Cinder.

Smiling she vanished from sight, reappearing before him with bright blue hair, large leopard ears, a smile full of fangs, and a fluffy tail whipping on the ground, "We're demons!" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Startled, Dean stumbled away, instantly pulling out a gun at the term of demon. Pointing it to the happy women, who shook herself, "Phew! Finally! The spell was getting itchy…"

Looking around the paring lot to make sure no one saw them, Rena said, "Cinder, can you please get into the impala? We don't need anyone coming out and seeing you like this…Dean can you please put the gun down?" As she said the last part she moved between Cinder and Dean.

Holding the gun in place, Dean snapped, "No demon is getting in my car! Do you work with him?" The man watched the two with a frown.

Cinder smiled, "…I can't cause Dean'll shoot me. Guess I'll just have to stand in full sight of innocent bystanders…"

"Who is 'him'?" asked Rena with a confused look.

"The yellow eyed demon!" Dean hissed.

Cinder glanced back at the two, laughing, "Heh… Human, you so silly…"

"Hmm… What exactly do you know about demons?" asked Rena as she glanced back at Cinder to make sure she wasn't gaining any attention from strangers. Then she added, "And we would never lower ourselves by consorting with that class of demon."

"…That class?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. Ya know how there are… sleazy humans that most don't consort with? We have the same thing!"

"…So there are different types?" Dean asked not wanting to answer the other's first question.

"Yes and the yellow eyed demon you were asking about is the lowest of the low…Can we please get in the car now? Cinder is drawing a little to much attention." said Rena as she looked around the parking lot.

"…Whatever. I'm only letting you cause if I take any longer Sam might puke in the car. However I want some more clarification." he replied heading to his own door.

Cinder was toying with her tail, humming to herself carelessly.

"Cinder get in the back…Do you think we can stop at the hotel across the street so me and Cinder can pick up our bags?" asked Rena as she climbed into the front seat.

Frowning, Cinder grumpily moved to go sit on Sam's legs, shifting a bit to get comfortable, "Fine."

Dean nodded with a grin, "That sounds like an invitation. Sure."

Rena whacked Dean once more upside the head while saying, "Get you mind out of the gutter, I'm just suggesting that because it would be easier if we went with you two. Then when Sam wakes up we can explain all about the classes of demons."

"Sam said the same thing. I'll tell you what I told him. Tried but failed." Dean replied with a stupid smile as he moved to pull into the hotel parking lot.

"We're in room 69." said Rena as she looked out the window.

Moving to pull into a space in front of the room, Dean smirked, "Special ordered the room number."

"No. I'm not like you." replied Rena as she got out of the car and headed for the room.

"Hey! My room is 41." Dean defended turning to see Cinder scurrying over Sam's unconscious body.

"Wat-o…" Dean winced as the girl emerged from the car. Not wanting to be stuck with the drunkard, Dean followed noticing Cinder shift back into her human form.

After going in the room, Rena turned around and said, "Dean what do you think you're doing? It's not going to take us that long."

"Protecting." Dean grinned out.

Cinder blinked before giggling to herself as she grabbed her bag, stuffing a few hotel items inside.

"The day you protect me from something I couldn't handle is the day I sleep with you." said Rena as she checked over the room making sure they weren't leaving anything.

"Sounds good." Dean concluded.

Cinder frowned, glancing back at the two, "…Oh no…"

"Don't worry Cinder it's never going to happen." said Rena as she grabbed her bag. "Ready to go?"

"But you said…Yeah I'm ready." Cinder murmured, distracted like.

Dean glanced around the room, murmuring, "Anything else to steal?"

"I was being sarcastic, Cinder… What do you mean Dean? This is the way we found the room." Rena said as she started out of the room.

"Oh phew." Cinder exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked a bit displeased before a brow rose curiously. "Found?"

"Did you see me use a key?" Rena asked as she walked to the back of the impala. "Ya mind opening the back?"

"Did you see me staring at your hand? I got other things to stare at ya know." Dean replied, moving to open up the back of his car while Cinder set her bag at his feet expectantly.

"Cinder don't torture the poor boy, you know he won't be able to pick up the bag." said Rena as she put her bag in the back.

"Watch me." Dean muttered attempting to pick up the bag getting it an inch or two off the ground. Straining to lift it, he grumbled, "I…I got it…Go wait in the car!"

"…If he can't lift the bag, then he lied about being a man." Cinder commented offhandedly moving to get in the car, climbing over the unconscious man again to get a comfortable seat.

"If you say so…Just call me when you finally give up." said Rena as she went and sat in the front of the car.

"Shut it." Dean hissed still pulling it up as best as he could.

After about five minutes, Rena said, "Would you let me get it if I told you that the spell I placed on the bags only allow me or Cinder to pick them up?"

"Spell?" he asked dropping it back on the ground with a huff.

"Yeah spell." Rena said with a smirk as she got out of the car and leaned against the back.

"…Well then, Witch, use your voodoo powers to get it inside." he commented moving for the driver's door.

"I'm not a witch and never have been." said Rena as she put the bag in the back, closed the trunk, and climbed back in the front seat.

Sliding inside as well, he turned on the impala and pulled out of the parking lot, heading into the street. "Well then, whatever you are…"

"I told you what I am, I'm a demon and nothing more." Rena said with a smirk as she looked over at Dean.

"Whichever." Dean commented catching sight of his own hotel, as he flipped on his blinker.

Shaking her head, Rena looked around the hotel and glanced at all the cars in the parking lot.

Moving to park, Dean glanced back at his brother, "…So, we ready? Wake him up if you can…I'm not carrying him."

Looking over her shoulder, Rena said, "Cinder, do you think you can wake him up?"

"Mhm." Cinder purred out leaning over him as she pressed her nose to his own, "Wake up…WAKE UP!"

Dean grinned, moving to get out. "Get your bags, demon."

Waking up to a killer hangover and a strange voice, Sam with his eyes still closed said, "Dean, what happened last night?" Then after realizing there was a weight on his, he opened his eyes and practically screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chuckling slightly Rena got out of the car and started for the trunk while saying, "I have a name you know."

Startled, Cinder jerked up and smacked her head into the ceiling. Recoiling from the attack, she doubled over to accidentally head butt Sam's jaw.

Dean was laughing to himself, shutting his door and moving to open the trunk.

"Dean shut up!.." said Sam as he looked over the girl on him and held his jaw. "You're Cinder, right? Sorry about startling you, are you okay?… Umm, do you mind getting off me?"

Once at the trunk Rena waited for Dean to open it.

Still laughing at the situation, Dean moved to grin at Rena, ignoring his brother. "I think everyone has a name…"

Cinder clung to her head, moving to stand at his request. Smacking her head and back against the car, she broke into tears.

"Well since I've given you the privilege of knowing my name, can you at least use it?" said Rena as she grabbed the two bags like they weighed nothing. Then she walked to Cinder's door and opened it saying, "Come here and let me have a look at your wounds."

"I'm sorry, when I said off I meant out of the car." said Sam as he tried to move away from the crying girl.

"If I remember correctly… You didn't tell me your name." Dean replied watching the three.

Cinder climbed out, crying all the way as she held her head, "I cr-cracked it open… Now I ma gunna die!"

"And if I remember correctly you never asked for it." said Rena over her shoulder as she grabbed something from one of the pouches on her belt. Looking back at Cinder, Rena said, "Let me see… It's nothing that can't be fixed by the magic dust." After saying that Rena dropped a handful of something that looked like glitter on Cinder's head.

Getting out of the car as well, Sam said, "Dean, what's going on? What are these two doing at our hotel room?"

Sneezing horribly, Cinder gave the other an awkward smile, "You saved me!"

Dean signed, not entirely sure hoe to take the scene before him, "Fairy dust now? Oh…Sammy, that's right. These two are spendin' the night with me… If ya know what I mean…" Winking at the other, he offered his younger brother an elbow nudge.

"No problem Cinder, you know I'd never let anything happen to you." said Rena. The turning to Dean she said, "I'm pretty sure I said magic dust not fairy dust, and I thought said until you save me from something I couldn't handle, you weren't me anywhere near your bed."

"Dean you know what all we have laying out in the room. Why would you even invite them there?" asked Sam in an annoyed tone.

"…Then how did I bump my head?" Cinder asked clearly confused.

"Difference between the two dust?" Dean asked before grinning. "We'll we are going to MY hotel room with two beds that take up most of it; one being MY bed…" Turning to his brother, he shrugged, "Forgot, I guess."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT!?" yelled Sam. "We can't have normal people seeing that stuff."

"I'll tell you the difference later…" Rena said to Dean. Then to Cinder said, "When I say I won't let anything happen to you I mean nothing life threatening."

"They ain't normal Sammy," Dean replied with a laugh, nodding to Rena with a bit of a wink.

Cinder huffed, "My head was split open! That sounds life threatening…"

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

Rolling her eyes at Dean, Rena said, "Okay I'm sorry that was the only mistake I've had in all the time that we've been traveling together, will you forgive me?… Can we please go inside and discuss this?"

"You'll see…" Dean replied as he rolled his shoulder. "Get your bags and we will."

Pausing, Cinder seemed to be considering all options before nodding with a smile, "Alright… So are we staying with them tonight or in the car?"

"I've had them in my hand the whole time." said Rena, then to Cinder she said, "We'll be staying with them."

"Well then let's go." Dean replied heading to the hotel room.

"…Forever? Does that mean you two are getting married?" Cinder asked in confusion.

Dean coughed a bit glancing to the two women.

Rena started to follow the two but stopped at Cinder's question. Looking at the cat for a second, Rena finally said, "I never said we'd stay with them forever… Umm, what gave you the idea that me and Dean even like each other?"

Sam, not hearing what Cinder had said, continued to the room and went in.

"…Then how long? Where will we sleep?" Cinder asked following Dean. "…I dunno, instincts…"

Dean snorted out "Animal instincts" following his brother, he shoved Sam to the side playfully. "Shut the door after yourself Rena. Then you gotta tell him what you told me."

"Animal what?" Sam asked as he went over to the table. "Umm, Dean, come take a look at these photos and tell me what you see."

"I don't know how long we're staying with them. Haven't seen the room so I don't know where we're going to sleep." Rena replied as she closed the door behind.

"You'll see…" Dean hummed moving over to Sam with an arched brow. "Photos…"

Following a bit after Dean, Cinder waited for the door to shut before poofing back into her original form. "…Oh. Can I have early dibs on the beds?"

"No in the phot- What the hell!" Sam ended as Cinder changed right in front of him.

Walking over to the table, Rena looked over the photos saying, "Are you guys stalking us?"

"People." Dean muttered, seeing the demon change with a laugh. However, he paused momentarily, "Stalking?"

Wincing at Sam's curse, Cinder stared at him, "Not hell…"

"Wha- What are you?" asked Sam with wide eyes.

"Well you guys have a table full of pictures of me and Cinder…" said Rena as she sat down on the closest bed.

"A Cinder." Cinder replied to Sam.

"What?" Dean asked moving to look as well at the pictures. "What the hell Sammy?"

"That's what I was trying to show you just a little bit ago…" said Sam. "What do you mean a Cinder?"

"What she means is we are demons." said Rena as she took in everything else in the room.

"…Gotta be a bit more specific then 'oh Dean, look'." the eldest brother snorted watching his brother's reaction.

Cinder nodded, staring at the television, measuring it with a hand.

Pulling his gun out, Sam pointed it at the nearest of the two saying, "Dean! Why the hell did you let demons into our room?!"

"You know, Dean had the same reaction to this information as you are right now." Said Rena as she looked down the gun barrel.

"I dunno." Dean replied with a grin.

Glancing at Sam, Cinder frowned. "…So they have pictures of us and try to kill us? Will they preserve the body and take it with them?" Cinder asked a brow raised.

"Cinder, they don't know anything about us so why would they want to kill us. Also, if they were going to kill us, do you think they'd invite us to their room. I mean it's a killer to get blood out of carpet." Rena said with a smirk. "So Sammy boy, are you going to continue pointing that gun at me?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Looking between Dean and Rena Sam finally lowered his gun with an uneasy look on his face.

"But Sam was unconscious during the inviting part… And he pointed a gun… Yet again Dean did the same." Cinder replied with a confuse expression. "Maybe it's how they say they like you…Both like you." Slightly disappointed now that she didn't have a gun pointed at her, she toyed with her shirt. "No one likes me…"

Dean grinned, taking a seat far away from the three, "If that's true… Then a lot of people like me… Wait, why would you need to clean blood of car- Wait, don't wanna know."

"Believe me Cinder pointing a gun at someone is not a way to say you like someone." said Rena. Then turning to Dean she teased, "What, scared of the answer you'd get?"

"What exactly am I missing? I mean they're demons, but you're acting like they're not." said Sam as he sat at the table looking at Dean.

"Then what does it mean?" Cinder asked quietly glancing at the two boys.

"Absolutely terrified." Dean teased back. "Well they aren't the usual blood thirsty, psycho ones that we are use to, Sammy."

"Most of the time it means someone doesn't trust you, like you, or they want to kill you." Rena said, then looked over at the two boys and said, "A easier way to put it is we don't kill humans unless they try to kill us first or we are paid to do it. But then again it's usually me doing the killing, Cinder is just to innocent to kill someone, at least not on purpose."

"So you two don't know anything about the yellow eyed demon?" asked Sam with a guarded look.

"Oh, how awful." Cinder replied quietly, staring at the two humans as she shook her head in a disappointed manner.

Dean paused nom, a brow lifted as he frowned, "So… Your assassins? Not really comforting!"

"We know lots." Cinder cooed at Sam.

"Sorta… We take an assassination job ever so often, but most of the time we won't take them. We only take jobs if they meet a certain criteria." Rena said with a thoughtful look. Then she added, "Like Cinder said we know tons about lesser demons like the yellow eyed demon."

"What do you mean lesser demon?" asked Sam with a confused look.

"Like baby eaters…" Cinder offered with a bit of a smile as she began to climb up the drawers.

"So, you only go for the bad ones?" Dean asked with a relieved smile.

"Really, really bad ones. Usually lower demons. Like we are higher ones, pedigree. Those lower ones are like halflings or emotionally breed." Cinder cooed, reaching for the ceiling.

"Is the yellow eyed demon on your list?" the eldest brother asked.

"Yeah, he's on our list, but we've been a little busy with hire on jobs," Rena answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's like Cinder said lesser demons are Halflings or emotionally breeds. They also don't follow any of the rules or laws made by the purest of us."

"There's a set of laws demons have to follow!" said Sam in shock at the discovery.

"Plus that one is really, really slimy and slippery." Cinder cooed, playing with the picture frames.

Dean sneered, "A demon society it sounds like. So you two are the justice of demons?"

"Hell no! The ones in charge are pathetic. Also, they think we're to young, even if we're stronger than most of them." Rena said as she laid back on the bed with a sign.

"So you guys are having a hard time catching the yellow eyed demon as well?" asked Sam with a frown.

"We never said that." replied Rena as she put an arm over her eyes.

"We caught him many times. He just switches bodies." Cinder murmured, playing with the picture as she pulled it from the wall.

"Yeah. We know the feeling." Dean muttered sitting down with a huff.

"We had him in our grip a few times as well." Sam said agreeing with his brother for once.

"So where are the two of you heading next?" Rena inquired.

"Isn't he the sickest thing?" Cinder agreed, the picture frame gone from sight.

Dean did a bit of a double take at the female before turning to Rena, "Outta town."

"That's not very informative." said Rena as she glance over at him from where she was laying. "I mean we've been very forthcoming about ourselves."

"Come on Dean, she's right they've given us a lot of information about themselves." said Sam as he looked over at his brother.

"We aren't sure about our destination, we are mercenaries." Dean said with a shrug before eyeing his brother. "Sammy, let me handle the women."

"I normally would, but you seem to be doing a crappy job today… And don't call me Sammy." Sam said as he smirked at Dean.

"Well… Can we catch a ride with you guys then?" asked Rena as she moved to where her head was now on a pillow.

"Well cause your in the room. I can't unleash my full strength with two women and one BOY in here." Dean defended with a huff. Pausing for a moment though, he slowly nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"So what time we leaving in the morning and what's the sleeping arrangements?" Rena asked as she stretched out on the bed, closer to the nightstand between the two beds. "I guess I can take the floor as long as none of you step on me." said Sam as he got up to get the extra pillow and blankets out of the closet.

We are leaving as soon as I wake up." Dean replied claiming the bed across from the other two, near the door.

"Got it el- capi-tan!" Cinder replied pulling off her shoes with a hum. "So… Who sleeps in the second bed? The eldest?"

"Don't worry Cinder I won't make you sleep on the floor." said Rena as she pulled the blankets up. "Hop on in."

After getting comfy, Sam proceeded to pass out on the floor between the two beds.

"Oh phew, it makes me think of dirty homeless people." Cinder commented, pouncing on the bed.

Dean laid back, grinning out to the girls, "Always room here for one more."

"I didn't mean for you to actually jump into the bed." said Rena with a small laugh. "Sorry Dean, but I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. Also I don't need you corrupting Cinder's innocent mind."

Listening to the two, Cinder jumped outta bed, accidentally landed on Sam before jumping off of him into the other bed innocently.

Dean cracked into a fit of laughter, "Too late for that. Looks like you won't even need to throw me!"

"Hey Cinder. Guess what." Rena said in a sweet tone after watching Sam's body flop back down with him still passed out.

"What?" she asked pulling up the covers to get into bed.

"Dean's worst than a lower class demon." Rena said in a low enough voice that Dean couldn't hear.

"Well he is short." she confirmed, glancing back at the human.

"Also if you stay in the same bed as him, you'll be stuck smelling like him all day tomorrow." said Rena with a concerned look on her face.

"Holy shomp!" Cinder cried out, getting up and dancing about the bed in fear.

Dean laughed as he murmured, "Nice, Rena. Well she'll smell like you if she switches."

"I wanna smell like Cinder!" she cried.

"But Cinder don't you remember, a demon's scent can't rub off on another demon. So if you sleep in the same bed as me then you'll smell like yourself in the morning." Rena said as she smirked at Dean.

"Oh yay!" Cinder cooed, leaping over the gap between the beds to tackle Rena on hers.

Dean pouted, "Not cool."

"Ahh." cried Rena as Cinder landed on her, while laughing. Then between laughs she said, " All's fair in love, war, and keeping an innocent mind safe."

Watching the jumper cuddle the other, Dean shouted, "Oh pff! Your just jealous cause she beat you to the punch."

"And why would I want to be in the same bed as you?" asked Rena as she got comfy again, knowing she wasn't getting the cat off any time soon.

"Oh do I really need to explain?" Dean asked flexing as he laid back down.

Cinder merely cuddled the women still, much like a cat as she seemed to be falling asleep.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Dean, but if I wanted a one night stand I could find a stronger guy no problem." Rena said quietly as to not disturb the kitten laying across her.

"But one as charming and handsome?" he snorted out, rolling on his side so to have his back facing her. "I think not."

"Whatever you say." Rena replied back with a smirk and small laugh.

"See ya know it's true. Now off to bed with you." he ordered in a teasing manner while adjusting himself on the bed.

"Fine, but try not to sleep in to late will ya." said Rena as she started to drift into sleep.

Rolling his eyes, Dean simply went about the process of sleeping. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For Dean, sleep never lasted long and by the time he woke up it was still dark out with a promise of morning showers. Scratching at his side, he headed to the bathroom.

However, his presence and movement alerted the cat. Sitting up, two large bright grey green eyes stared ahead before slowly lowering to the sleeping mass between the beds. Sheering, her very eyes caused her teeth to glisten rather menacingly. Looking over the bed, she crawled half off to press her nose against the sleeping man's. "Wakie, wakie."

Sam slowly opened his eyes to see a big pair of eyes right in front of his face. "Aaahhh….What the Fuck!"

Because of the volume of his scream Rena shot into sitting position, accidentally knocking Cinder off the bed and onto Sam. Looking down Rena realized what happened and muttered, "Opps."

Smiling at the screaming man, Cinder's smile left as she slammed fully into the man, "O-O-Ow!"

Dean kicked open the bathroom door, hoping over as he pulled up his pants, trying to button them as he snapped, "What the hell?"

Sam held his head as he tried to help Cinder up without gaining anymore injuries.

When Rena saw Dean she busted up laughing and said, "You broke down the bathroom door because you didn't feel like unlocking it…"

Dean paused, watching the two, "…I was in a bit of a hurry and both hands were busy, so shut it!"

Trying to roll to the side, she climbed under the bed and went about licking her wounds, "Ow…."

"Oh come on Cinder you know I didn't really mean to knock you over. I'm really sorry." said Rena in a quiet tone.

"Sorry Dean, she just caught me off guard and while I was having one of those dreams." said Sam in a sheepish tone.

Looking at Dean, Rena said, "I don't even want to know what you were doing."

"…I was in the bathroom. Kinda obvious what I was doing." Dean grumbled glancing at Sam. Frowning he moved to help Sam up.

Accepting Dean's help, Sam got up and went to one of the chairs in the room.

"Come on Cinder, what can I do to make it up to you? Tell me, anything at all." Rena said as she sat on the end of the bed.

"I want… A house." Cinder muttered from under the bed, licking at some dust bunnies grumpily.

"Okay go on the internet, find a house in the forest somewhere and I'll buy it for you." said Rena in a completely serious tone.

"Really?" she asked, perking her head over the other side of the bed now.

"Yes really. Would I ever lie to you?" asked Rena with a small smile as she reached a hand down to the cat and listened in on the boys.

"No." Cinder whispered, getting up now as she coughed out a dust bunny and moved to listen as well.

With a sign Sam sat and said, "Well I know where we're going next."

"…Where is that, Sammy?" Dean asked, following him to the chair.

"Rivergrove, Oregon." said Sam as he put his head in his hands.

"…Okay. Any reason why?" Dean asked, patting Sam's shoulder.

"You walk into a random room and shot someone tied to a chair point blank. You didn't ever give him anytime to say anything." Sam said as he looked up at Dean.

Dean snorted as though it was an actual joke, "UHHuh… Well then we have a destination, Sammy."

Cinder chose that moment to coo out, "Sounds like foul play…"

"I have to agree with Cinder on that." Rena said with a smirk at Dean.

"Dean I'm not joking. Not even a little." said Sam in a serious tone.

"I'm not gonna kill someone for no reason, Sam. Gotta understand that, right?" Dean asked while ruffling his brothers hair affectionately. Glancing at the two girls, he merely shrugged, "Nah."

Cinder glanced at Rena with a grin, then murmured, "At least we aren't me-… Wait how did he know that? It hasn't happened. The future?"

"You know, I think there's something the boys aren't telling us that would explain how Sam can see the future… Isn't there?" Rena said as she watched the two boys.

Cinder nodded, frowning, "And we were so very honest. How disappointing…"

Sam just looked away from her with a guilty look.

Dean signed, "You two don't have to know everything…"

"But it's helpful if we know why people are going after us now that we're traveling together." Rena stated as she locked eyes with Dean.

Sam got up and headed to the bathroom and sorta leaned the now broken door over the opening.

Cinder Skipped after Sam, leaning on the broken door, "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm using the bathroom." Sam said in an uncomfortable tone as he turned a little red.

"Oh…Okay. Just making sure you weren't running away." Cinder coed.

"What people?" Dean asked curiously as he watched Sam in an uncomfortable manner.

"Well for starters I'd say the two who are three rooms down. One is looking at pictures of you two and the other is keeping an eye on your car." Rena said offhandedly.

"…And you know this how? And need I remind your ass, you two were hunted earlier." Dean snorted. "So no bonus there sweet cheeks."

With a curious look Cinder asked, "Were we in the future too?"

"How could I run there's no window in here?… Sorry, I didn't see you." Sam replied getting really uncomfortable by having this conversation while in the bathroom.

"I don't know, magically disappear." she offered with a bit of a smile. "Like monkey's in the evolutional link."

"Yes, but I did tell you why we might be hunted. As to how I know… Well I can read people's surface thoughts, but I won't read the surface thoughts of people I consider my friends. Which I consider you and Sam." Rena said as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Sam isn't like most boys and we are demon hunters. So, demons hunt us and hunters hunt my brother. Not something that's good conversational value, 'Hey we are hunted by everything, how's the pancakes?'" Dean muttered, rubbing his neck.

"Well according to the couple next door, crappy as hell." said Rena with a small laugh.

"What the hell?" Dean asked laughing as well.

"Hey it's true, they have pancakes for the complimentary breakfast." said Rena with a smile as she stopped laughing.

"Sorry, but I don't know how to do that… Monkeys aren't gone." Sam said as he washed his hands.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Cinder murmured sympathetically. "Some monkeys are gone. Like Lemorina's."

"What are you sorry about? I mean it's not like it's your fault I can't disappear." said Sam as he moved the door and came out of the bathroom.

"Well we could make you disappear." Cinder offered with a bit of a smile as she trailed after him.

Sam stopped and looked at Cinder for a minute before finally saying, "Nah I… think I'm good." Then looking at Dean, he asked, "What's so funny?"

Dean merely pointed to Rena before his eyes widened, "Holy crap, seriously? We are staying for pancakes!"

Laughing even harder now Rena said, "But I thought I just told you they taste like crap."

"Are you sure?" Cinder insisted, smiling up at the giant ever so innocently.

"And? Free pancakes! I'm in." Dean concluded smiling madly at the thought of crap pancakes…Scratch that free crap pancakes. Yum!

"Yeah. I'm sure." Sam said as he took a step back, then to Dean he added, "How do you know they have free pancakes?"

Shaking her head slowly, Rena got up and said, "Well if you boys would excuse me for a minute I need to get ready."

"Oh… Bummer." Cinder replied with a sign as she went about hiding behind Sam, asking Rena, "Ready for what?"

Dean glanced at Sam snorting, "Don't you know anything? This hotel has complementary breakfast. God Sammy keep up!"

Grabbing her and Cinder's bags, Rena pulled the cat with her into the bathroom before closing the door. Then looking at Cinder, Rena said, "We need to get ready to go on a road trip."

Sam gave Dean a weird look, before saying, "I know about the complementary breakfast, but on the menu, the hotel manager showed me, I don't recall seeing pancakes."

Dean shrugged innocently, "…They are a new thing that management offered."

"Get ready? I am always ready." Cinder insisted once they were in the bathroom, watching the door waver a bit on the broken frame.

"Well, do you mind waiting in the outer part of the bathroom until I'm done?" asked Rena as she set Cinder's bag down and put her own in the inner part of the bathroom.

"And how exactly do you know this?" asked Sam with a disbelieving look on his face.

"I paid, so I talked personally with the workers." Dean snorted glancing at him in annoyance.

"Okay." Cinder replied toying with the sink innocently as she played with the nozzle. "Waiting"

Walking into the inner room, Rena changed and added five long knives and two small handguns to her hidden arsenal. After that she walked out saying, "Come on Cinder I think it's safe now."

"I tricked Dean and then he was confronted by Sam about it." said Rena offhandedly as she put her bag on the table.

"And when exactly did you do this? I mean you've been with me the entire time we've been in this town." Sam said now knowing that Dean was just trying to cover his mistake.

"You sleep a lot Sammy. Now shut up… Bitch." Dean grumbled, knowing that Sam already knew the truth of the situation.

"Jerk." said Sam as he started putting his things in his bag.

"Oh, sneaky Rena." Cinder cooed before reaching into her pocket and handing Rena two wallets, "Still safe…"

"Sammy." Dean warned, prepared to wrestle his brother in order to be proven victor of the sport.

"Don't worry Cinder as long as I'm in the same room as you, I'll do my best to keep you safe. So yes your still safe." said Rena as she took the wallets, then walked out of the room saying, "If you want your wallets back I suggest no fighting."

Looking over at Rena, Sam saw the wallets. Patting all his pockets down, Sam said, "When?… I mean how?"

Slightly annoyed when the other revealed their wallets to the boys, Cinder at Rena's back and went to play with the sink again.

"I have my ways…" said Rena with a quick glance at Cinder that was to fast for the human eye to see.

Dean lifted his upper lip in a bit of an irritated manner as he saw the wallets. Stalking towards Rena, he held out his hand, muttering, "Give me my wallet!"

Sam looked between Rena and Dean then asked, "Can I please have my wallet back?"

Rena tossed Sam his wallet then held Dean's wallet behind her back and out of his reach saying, "Sam gets his because he asked nicely. You on the other hand will have to work for yours."

Dean stared at the women momentarily before smiling as he began to turn a bit as he stationed himself before Rena and moved until she had the bed behind her. Smiling brighter, he tackled the woman into the bed to retrieve the wallet. "Working!"

Sam, rolling his eyes at Dean's tactics, looked around the room to make sure they had gotten all their stuff packed up.

Letting out a squeak as Dean tackled her, Rena held the wallet above her head. Then she giggled out, "That's not what I meant!"

Cinder was already off sitting on the counter of the bathroom, playing with the keys she had snatched earlier.

Dean winked suggestively at Rena's words, "Oh… I think I know what you mean now!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter and get off me, because as I said before there is no way your getting me into your bed until you save me from something I couldn't handle in the first place." Rena said as she tried pushing Dean off of herself with her free hand.

After looking over the room, Sam asked with a confused look on his face, "What happened to the TV?"

"Well technically, your already in it." Dean teased with a grin as he snatched the wallet and stood.

Hearing Sam's comment, Cinder perked up and came back into the room. "Oh no! The television-o!"

"No I wasn't since the only reason I didn't push you off was because I didn't want to hurt you." said Rena with a pout as she sat up on her elbows.

"You can't hurt steel." Dean cooed, flexing a bit with his notorious grin lacing up his lips.

"Are you sure the room had a TV?" asked Rena as she looked at Sam.

"Yes, because I was watching it before we went to the bar last night." answered Sam.


	9. Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been kinda busy with school and family lately. If you guys want me to continue with this story just let me know and I'll get the chapter up within the next week. : D


End file.
